


In a different clothing style

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt for Day 15 of <a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge">ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge</a> - In a different clothing style</p>
    </blockquote>





	In a different clothing style

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 15 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- In a different clothing style

[ ](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/52764964661/30-day-otp-challenge-day-14-genderswapped)


End file.
